Darkness and Light: Season One
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: Guardian and Inuyasha are fellow Risembool Rangers who are going to have an adventure of their own. It starts at Central Command, as one incident will decide their fates and everyone else that they are connected too...-A Risembool Ranger fanfic
1. Chapter 1:The day of Reinae's Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: ****What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Risembool Rangers any anime references that are said or mentioned. Fullmetal is owned by Arakawa-Sensei and the Risembool Rangers is owned by its respectful creator. Were just big fans of the series and own only the plot and any of our original characters.**

***Note: Please Read the following **Pretext Before you begin this story. (And yes, it's the same way that Clamp uses for ****xxxHOLIC ****and **_**Tsubasa**_**, so you can tell that this is a cross-over story. I just put it up for the readers to better understand the story.)**

****Pretext: **

_**Darkness and Light **_crosses over with _**Promised Hope**_**. **Although it isn't necessary to Read _**Promised Hope **_to understand the events in _**Darkness and Light, **_you'll get to see the same events from different perspectives if you read both series.

**Full Summary: **

Inu: Hi everyone and Welcome to **"Darkness and Light", **a fanfic written by me, InuyashaMoonlight634 and Guardiangirl92. We've been working out an idea for this for this for about a couple months now, and really hope you enjoy read it, because we enjoyed writing it…a lot. And I'm kind of nervous, since this is my first ever fanfic with a friend.

Guardian: Don't be nervous, I'm sure they'll enjoy it. If they don't, I know I will.

Inu: Thanks Guardian! *Hugs Guardian*

Guardian: *Smile* No problem. So we now both proudly introduce the first chapter of: _**Darkness And Light.**_

Inu: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

The day of Reinae's Arrival

Guardian looked out the window, as she stared at the clouds with their fluffy, white shapes. It was another day at the Ranger HQ without any missions or battles to pass the time. But today was a special day for her.

One of her good friends and fellow Ranger, Reinae, The Black Angel Alchemist, (a.k.a. / InuyashaMoonlight) was coming over to stay at HQ. She got permission from her mom to be able to stay, so she was making the drive over here with another good friend of theirs, who was picking her up from the train station.  
>She was doing this, so it would be easier on her family's conscious. They knew that HQ was a safe place and they trusted everyone there. And Guardian was like an older sister to Reinae, so she kept a close eye on her to keep her out of trouble.<br>As she waited patiently, the silence that she was waiting in was interrupted...by a noise of happiness.

"Is SHE HERE YET? IS SHE HERE YET? IS SHE HERE YET?" Guardian sighed as she heard a fast set of footsteps and saw a man with sandy blond hair and laughing blue-green eyes, jumping up and down like a crazy person.  
>"No, she's not here yet and will you please calm down, Vic. You're driving everybody here crazy with you running around all over the place."<br>"But you know me, Guardian. I have no patience at all. And besides, when she gets here, I can show her the room I made for her! I know she's gonna like it!" Vic said happily.

"You don't mean...you decorated her room?" Guardian asked with a worried look on her face.  
>"I mean <em>re<em>decorated. Tamaki gave me some ideas, so I used them. You know how he is with how girl's rooms should be."  
>"I thought so... That's why I undid your decorations and made her room the way it was before you changed it before she came. I'm sorry, but your redecorations are history. " Guardian said trying not to smile an evil smile at her leader and not to laugh at his Tamaki-like expression.<br>"WHAAAAAAT? HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL MY HARD WORK THAT I DID TO MAKE IT LOOK SO CUTE? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO FIX IT UP FOR HER?" Vic whined in his Tamaki voice. He walked over to a corner and got into a 'Tamaki-ball of depression' as he muttered about Guardian being an evil person and other things.

"Well, you kind of knew that this would happen if you did something like this. You know how Reinae is with people touching her room and things and she probably would have gotten really mad at you if I hadn't taken everything down." Guardian said stating the obvious. She stopped as she heard a car coming towards the driveway. "Hey, look. I think she's here."  
>She looked out the window as she saw a girl wave towards them that Guardian knew all too well. "Vic, get up. She's here!" Guardian said as she walked out to go greet her friend. Vic perked up like a puppy and raced out the doors, to go meet their guest.<br>"I'M COMING, REINAE! WELCOME HOME, SWEETIE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, while laughing happily. Guardian sighed as she followed her happy-go lucky leader. One of the car doors opened, as a man with short black hair and Asian black eyes. He wore a blue hooded jacket and baggy street pants.

Guardian knew he was a good friend of theirs and a fellow voice actor friend of Vic's. Guardian waved as she called out to him. "Hey, Johnny Yong Bosch! What's up? Did everything go ok when you went to go pick her up?"  
>"Yeah. She slept for most of the way here. And I think she's still asleep…but I'll check," Johnny said as he went to the car door to check. He looked in through the car window and saw she was awake. "She's awake."<br>He opened the door for her, as Guardian tried to peek in to see her friend.

"Hey, we're here. Let's get you out of there, Rein…whoa! How many blankets are back here? You got buried under here!" Johnny teased as he pushed off all the blankets from the sleepy Ranger. "The car has turned into a mountain... Guess we need some shovels to dig her out!" he teased some more as he helped Reinae get out of the car from 'Blanket Mountain'. Reinae covered her eyes as she adjusted her eyes to the sunlight from being in the car for so long.

"Hi, Reinae, it's good to see you again." Guardian said as she gave her friend a hug.  
>"It's good to see you, too, Guardian. It's been awhile," Reinae said in a sleepy voice as she hugged her friend back.<br>"How about we talk inside and catch up while the guys here bring your stuff in to you room?" Guardian said as she led her friend inside to HQ.  
>"Why only us Guardian? Can't you help out too?" Johnny asked with a puppy dog pout, making Guardian laugh.<br>"Well, we'll help out as soon as Reinae is more awake. You wouldn't want a sleepy girl getting injured while lifting something heavy?" Guardian asked to her two friends. Johnny nodded, knowing that she was right, and started unpacking all the stuff from the car with an incorporating Vic helping him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After unpacking everything and settling it into Reinae's room, Guardian and Reinae talked for awhile about what's been happening in their lives. They talked and talked until it was almost night time. Since it was pretty dark, Guardian invited Johnny to stay the night in one of the guest rooms, so he wouldn't have to go driving in the dark. He agreed and went into his guest room. In a few minutes he was dead asleep from all the driving he had done during the day.

Guardian checked on him later that night to make sure he was okay. After that, she checked on all the other rooms that had Rangers that were staying the night here. This was a little ritual of hers: making sure everyone was asleep and all right. She used to do this with her family all the time. Now she did this with her Ranger friends... Her second family.  
>As Guardian tipped-toed towards Reinae's room, she quietly opened her door and saw that Reinae had falling asleep at her desk. "Hey, girlie, you can't sleep there. Let me help you get into bed." Guardian said as she started to help her friend up from the desk when she noticed that Reinae was still in her clothes. She stopped and went into her friend's dresser, looking for some pajamas. When she had found some, she helped her friend undress and into her pajamas: a pink candy cane two-piece set. When she was all ready she helped her friend into bed. But before she could, she heard Reinae say something to herself.<p>

"Where's Cinnamon? Where is it? Where is…my Cinnamon-bear?" she muttered in her sleep and Guardian realized what her friend was saying. She was talking about her stuffed teddy bear that she always had when she slept at HQ. She looked around and couldn't find it.  
>"Hang on, sweetie. I'll go find it." she said, leaving Reinae sitting on the bed so she could go search for the bear.<p>

Guardian looked all over the living room and couldn't find it. She squealed in frustration as she continued her search. "Where is it? It has to be around here somewhere…" she muttered to herself, as looked carefully for the missing bear.  
>"What's wrong, Guardian? Lose something?" Guardian jumped in fright and stopped her search before she saw Vic standing next to the couch and sighed in relief.<br>"No, it's not something of mine. It's Cinnamon, Reinae's bear." she told him as she kept looking high and low for the teddy bear.  
>"You mean the teddy bear with the Christmas tree sweater?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, that one. Do you know where it is?" Guardian asked, desperate to find Cinnamon.  
>"It's in her room where it always is." he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.<br>"Are you sure? 'Cause I already checked there." she answered. Her patience was slowly fading, Vic could tell.  
>"Did you check in the closet? Behind the shelf?"<br>"Oh. I didn't check there. Why would it be in there?" Guardian raised a confused eyebrow at Vic before he explained his motives.  
>"Because Ayame tried to steal it a couple of times when Reinae was on some missions. If there's one thing you don't want to do: don't steal Reinae's bear." he explained to Guardian. Guardian didn't even want to imagine what Reinae did when she caught Ayame.<br>After she thanked Vic, Guardian walked back to Reinae's room and went straight for the closet. There was a shelf behind the coat rack that had a little handle on it. She pulled on the handle to reveal a sliding door with a shoebox on the shelf. When she looked inside…  
>There was the bear waiting patiently to be found.<p>

She smiled as she grabbed the bear and closed the secret sliding door as she went back to Reinae to give her the bear. Reinae gave a sleepy smile as she took the bear and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her head with the bear sticking its head out, too.  
>"Good night, Reinae, and sweet dreams." Guardian said softly, as she walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.<p>

They were gonna have a busy day tomorrow and they were gonna need all the rest that they could get.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Guardian woke up to a sunny day at HQ. She rubbed her sleepy eyes as she got dressed to go eat some breakfast. When she was all done, she hurried out of her room to go greet her friends. As she walked into the hallway, she heard some familiar music coming from Reinae's room. She quietly walked up to Reinae's door and listened very carefully. It was some Japanese music that Guardian knew all to well, judging by the gothic tone and voices of the singers.  
><em>'Guess she's listening to Vampire Knight music again,'<em> Guardian thought, remembering that Reinae told her that she was a fan of the manga.  
>"Hey, Reinae, I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Do you want to come with me?" Guardian asked.<br>"Sure, I'll be right there." a voice answered as the door opened as Reinae stepped out. She wore a green and pink tank top, long double socks, sporty sneakers, and brown hiking shorts with a black band tied around her waist. She wore her two signature necklaces: her usual red heart pendent and a small orb necklace.  
>"Alright, let's go." Reinae said as she took out the scrunchie that she had her hair in last night. Her hair came down, looking waves with little ringlets.<br>"Is that a new hair style, Reinae? I've never seen you look like that." Guardian asked and Reinae nodded with a smile.  
>"Just wanted a change that's all. And besides, it's summer time here right? Can't wear my usual attire and be roasting in it all day..." Guardian gave a small laugh as they walked together to the dining room.<p>

When they reached the dining room, a group was already their eating breakfast. One was a guy with blond hair and golden eyes, the other was a girl with bluish-black hair that partially covered one of her ice colored eyes. Also at the table was Johnny from yesterday digging into his waffles.  
>"Hey, guys, good morning! ...Hey, Reinae, didn't know you were here. When did you get here and how long are you staying for?" the girl asked Reinae as she took her seat at the table next to Johnny.<br>"I got here yesterday afternoon, Fallin. And I'll be staying here permanently since I got permission from my mom to do so." she said as she grabbed the plate of waffles and put some on her own plate.

"Cool, Reinae. That's awesome." the guy sitting next to Fallin said as he pushed away the carton of milk that was placed in front of him. Reinae sighed at what he was doing.  
>"Come on, Ed, you have to drink your milk. If you want to get taller, you have to drink your milk."<br>"Don't wanna. You drink it. I hate milk. You will never be able to make me drink this crap-vomit!" he grumbled under his breath as he munched on some waffles in silence.

"And this why you're always gonna be the size of a bean... Fine, if you don't want milk, then have some of this, shorty." Reinae said as she passed him some bubbly clear liquid in a bottled container.  
>"I'm gonna pretend you didn't call me short just now..." Ed said as he poured the drink into his glass and took a sip. It was water...but also not water. There was something in the water that tasted different. He took another sip, this time a longer one, to find out the taste.<br>_'Strawberries and...some kind of fruit?'_ he thought as he continued to drink the strange drink. "Hey, Reinae, what is this? It tastes kind of funny...but also good," Ed asked as Reinae also poured herself some of the bubbly water drink.  
>"It's sparkling flavored water."<br>"'Sparkling...flavored...water'?" Ed asked her with a confused look on his face.  
>"It's like water, but with a little bit of flavor in it. I usually have this at my house besides soda and milk because I don't drink coffee in my house. They also come in little pouch packets that I can put into water bottles to add flavor to it."<br>"So what's in here?" Ed asked her pointing at the container.  
>"Strawberry-kiwi. It's a way for me to eat fruits without actually eating them since I don't like a lot of foods."<p>

"Hey, sorry to change the subject like this, but while were here, why don't we all go pay a visit to Central Command? It would give us an excuse to go get some fresh air," Guardian asked to the group.  
>"That sounds good. And I have to talk to 'Colonel Sarcasm' anyway about my last report," Ed said as he got up and cleared away his dishes.<br>"I'll go. Gives me a good excuse to go give the Colonel a good head-smacking for breaking my favorite mug last week!" Reinae said with an evil grin on her face as she got up from the table with her dishes, too.  
>Guardian sighed as she looked to the others. "Fallin, Johnny, you guys want to come?" Both of them shook their heads 'no'. "Ok, then we'll just meet up with you guys later then."<p>

"Alright, Ed and Reinae, we're going in about ten minutes, so hurry and get ready," Guardian told her two friends.  
>"Okay," Ed and Reinae said together as they finished up cleaning the dishes.<p>

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Guardian waved goodbye as she ran to catch up with her friends. She wore a black tank top with a gold cross that had an elaborate design with a white tank under it, dark blue denim shorts, and white sneakers. She wore her crystal pendant that she always had with her. Guardian's pendant was a gift from her friend Syaoran had a bright ball of pure light. The light shone with a white brilliance, lighting everything, every corner of the pendant, and casting tiny rainbows when the sun flickered off it. Unlike Reinae's heart necklace that held the power of Darkness and Light, Guardian used the light in her heart to power her pendent.

When they reached the Central Command Headquarters, they headed straight for Roy's office. They stopped before entering when they heard an all too familiar voice through the door. "Hey, Roy, look at this. It's a picture of Elicia in the special little swimsuit edition with mommy's hat on. Oh, I know what your thinking...isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

"Looks like Hughes is showing off pictures of his daughter to Roy again...serves him right!" Ed said snickering.  
>"Now, Ed, don't be like that or Roy might pull a short joke on you..." Guardian warned as she opened the door to Roy's office. She peeked in as Reinae and Ed looked in over her shoulder for a better view.<br>Watching Roy getting mad at Hughes, using all his will power to not burn the picture in Hughes face, was priceless. Guardian sighed as she turned to her friends. She did a double take as she saw Reinae Wolf ears once again popped up from out of nowhere.  
><em>'She must have gotten to excited again,'<em>Guardian thought as she tapped Reinae on the shoulder. Reinae turned to see Guardian pointing at her own head, signaling her to get rid of her pointy wolf ears.

Reinae tried to make them go away by forcing them via soul-magic, but then got an idea. She decided instead to put on her pink heart baseball cap that she had in her bag to cover them up. While this was happening, Roy and Hughes continued to talk.

"Hughes...show me one more picture of Elicia...and I'm going to roast you!" the Colonel growled at his subordinate, trying not to show the fist that he was making. "Oh, c'mon, Roy! Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Hughes teased as he showed the picture of his daughter once again for Roy to see. Guardian noticed that Roy was reaching his breaking point and she stepped in to be the peacemaker between the two men. "Ummm... Hughes, I think you should cool it before Roy turns you into 'Roast Hughes'," she said trying to solve the situation.  
>"Huh? Oh, hey there, Guardian. Didn't see you guys there. Do you want to see pictures of Elicia too, Guardian?" The little Ranger sighed but smiled as she nodded at her friend. "Yeah. I haven't seen Elicia in awhile, so sure, Hughes."<p>

Hughes gave her a big smile and pulled out the photos of his daughter that he always carried with him to show Guardian. "How about you two? Do you want to see them?" he asked Ed and Reinae, who politely shook their heads 'no'. "Fullmetal, I hope you have that report finished because it's almost near the deadline." Roy said looking at Ed, who gave him a scowl.  
>"Glad you brought that up, Colonel, that was the one thing I had to talk to you about," Ed said as an evil look in his eyes replaced his scowl.<br>"Why don't we have the discussion outside...before Hughes 'acts up again'?" Roy offered pointing a thumb at Hughes and Guardian, who started walking into the hallway to talk. Ed nodded and followed Roy out of the office and down the hall to one of the empty conference rooms to talk.

"Hey, Guardian, I'm just going to wait for Ed to come back, okay?" Reinae said as she leaned against the wall.  
>"Sure, Reinae," Guardian said. Hughes smiled at the two girls and told Guardian how his family's been since she's seen them all last.<p>

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After a few minutes had passed, Roy and Ed came back. Hughes was about to go up to show them more pictures, when Ed came up to ask Guardian a question. So instead, he showed the pictures to Ed. Reinae tried to hold in her giggles as Ed had a pained look on his face for falling into the trap.  
>She walked over to Roy and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Roy. I'll take you back to your office while Guardian and Ed distract Hughes," she said as she helped Roy get past Hughes while leading him back to his office.<br>"Thanks, Inuyasha. He was starting to annoy me," he said to the little Black Angel as she nodded.  
>"I know how you feel. I don't like it when he does that, but at least we didn't bring Ayame with us." Roy agreed and he thought about how evil that girl always is to him. He shivered at the thought of her last prank she did on him.<p>

"Hey, Guardian, can I ask you a question?" Hughes asked.  
>"Sure, Hughes. What is it?" she asked him.<br>"Why did Roy call your friend 'Inuyasha'? I thought her name was Reinae."  
>"It is. She also goes by Inuyasha, short for InuyashaMoonlight634," Guardian explained, trying to help Hughes understand. "That's the codename she uses when she does field work for the tech-room at HQ. It's easier for some of us to remember. ...And because sometimes her wolf ears pop up if she gets excited or nervous, so I guess the name got stuck with her."<br>"Oh, I see." Hughes said before he continued to talk with Guardian.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Thanks again." Roy said as they got back to his office. "No problem Roy, it was nothing." She said as she started to leave. "Hey Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure, what is it?" She asked as the Coronal walked over to her and stood in front of her his face very close to hers. He looked at her with his dark eyes as he grabs her.  
>"Well, you see... it's like this…" She stared at him as he pulled her closer and kissed her... right on the lips. Reinae stared at him in shock at what he had just done, her eyes wide in horror. Roy smiled at her, touching her cheek softly.<br>"Thanks for the help, sweetie." he said with a wink. Reinae stared at the ground while her anger welled up inside her. She took his hand off her face and looked back up at him with a raging fire in her eyes.

"Roy...YOU BASTARD!" Reinae yelled at him, slapping him hard across the face, making him go flying. He started to get up, holding his cheek, while she glared daggers at him angrily. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FIRST KISS, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him and ran out the door, trying not to be upset. She walked past Guardian, Ed, and Hughes, trying really hard not to cry...especially not in front of them.  
>Her hat came off her head, revealing her ears in all their wolfy glory, and fell to the floor as Reinae stormed off. Guardian and Hughes stared for a few minutes before he came back to his senses to call out to Reinae. Meanwhile Guardian picked up her friend's hat and put it in her back pocket so she could give it back to her later.<br>"Huh...hey, Reinae, where are you going? I wonder what happened in there..." Hughes said when Reinae wouldn't answer him with a confused look on his face.  
>"I'll go find out!" Ed said as he went after Reinae. Hughes took a peek in Roy's office and went ahead with the questions. "Roy, what happened? ...You didn't kiss her...did you?" he asked the Colonel, whose smile that was shown across his face was proof enough to show what his answer was.<br>"Hmph...firey little thing, isn't she? She can light my fire any day..." Roy said with a devilish smile growing bigger on his face.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the First Chapter, we hoped you enjoy it. In the next chapter, Roy finds out what happens when you tick off Guardian.<p>

And let me tell you, it's not a pretty sight….

~So stay tuned!~


	2. Chapter 2: Roy's Punishment

**DISCLAIMER: ****What you're about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Risembool Rangers any anime references that are said or mentioned. Fullmetal is owned by Arakawa-Sensei and the Risembool Rangers is owned by its respectful creator. Were just big fans of the series and own only the plot and any of our original characters.**

***Note: Please Read the following **Pretext Before you begin this story. (And yes, it's the same way that Clamp uses for ****xxxHOLIC ****and **_**Tsubasa**_**, so you can tell that this is a cross-over story. I just put it up for the readers to better understand the story.)**

****Pretext: **

_**Darkness and Light**_crosses over with_**Promised Hope**_**.**Although it isn't necessary to Read_**Promised Hope**_to understand the events in_**Darkness and Light,**_you'll get to see the same events from different perspectives if you read both series.

We hope you enjoyed the first Chapter, which was just a taste of what's to come. In this Chapter, Guardian's gonna set Roy straight on his womanizing ways. *gasps* So let's dive right in, shall we?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two:<span>

Roy's Punishment

"Um, Roy...you do know that if Guardian finds out what you did to Reinae...she's not gonna be very happy about it." Hughes said nervously.  
>"Well, you know me, Hughes. If a cute woman happens to come across my path...<br>I just have to show them how much I appreciate them." Roy said with a sly grin. He could feel the touch of Reinae's skin on his lips. Hughes sighed as he went over to one of the desks, busying himself with the paperwork and files piled on it.  
>"It's your funeral pyre, Roy. Don't blame me when Guardian reacts to what you did. When she finds out...she's gonna be super ticked," Hughes muttered under his breath.<br>"Relax, Hughes. I've got it covered." Roy said as he picked up his coffee mug and took a sip. He was not afraid of Guardian's wrath.  
>"Yeah? Well, tell that to the last guy who said that. He never got over her 'punishment'," Hughes said as Roy stopped drinking his coffee.<p>

"Why? What happened?" Roy asked curious about what Guardian could really do. Hughes took a deep breath before he explained. "It was when they were on one of their mission assignments. There was this guy named Dark and he was being a flirtatious jerk. Guardian caught him in the act and gave him a lecture that would make a grown man cry like a baby. They're still friends, but Guardian hasn't forgiven him for what he did yet." A shiver crawled up Roy's spine as he listened to Hughes's story and started to get a little nervous.  
>He took another sip from his coffee mug to calm his nerves. He hoped that Hughes was wrong, but he dare didn't want to think what would happen if Hughes was right.<p>

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Guardian couldn't hear very well through the door to hear what Roy and Hughes were talking about. But it didn't matter at the moment. She turned to go find Inuyasha, but saw that she had left and ran off in the opposite direction of the hallway back to Roy's office. The little alchemist had almost reached the office when Inuyasha stormed past Guardian. She had a look on her face that was angry and Guardian could tell that she was fuming.  
><em>"What did Roy do this time? He'd better not have done anything bad to Reinae. If he did, he's not getting off easy this time..."<em>Guardian thought as she opened the door and goes into Roy's office looking scary. The two military officers stopped what they were doing and stared at the little Light Alchemist, anger burning in her eyes.

"Roy..." she said trying to hide the anger in her voice as she walked over to the Colonal, who was starting to get a little scared. He had never seen Guardian like this no matter what he usually did. But he could tell that he was in trouble...big time. He tried to be as calm as he could, but inside he was nervous as a scared puppy dog.  
>"Yes, Guardian? Is there something I can help you with? It looks like something is bothering you."<br>"Yes. There's something I would like to ask you," she said in a cool strict voice that made him even more nervous. Then she leaned forward and looked him square in the eye, not breaking her gaze for a moment."Did you do something to Reinae? She left the room with an upset look on her face. Ed went to go talk to her, but she just brushed him off and left with an angry look on her face, not waying a word," Guardian continued, her eyes still burning with anger.  
>Roy tried to look away, but those powerful angry eyes made it impossible for him to get away from. They seemed to capture his eyes and refused to let him go. "I'll say again, Roy. What did you do to Inuyasha? And don't you dare lie to me either or you'll seriously regret it," she said as the venomous anger she harbored inside of herself tried to seep into her voice. Roy knew that he had no choice but to confess to his crime.<br>"Well...I, uh... Kissed her, Guardian," he confessed, looking a little scared. Hughes was right of course...she was mad.  
>A pulsemark appeared on the side of her head and Guardian grabbed Roy by the front of his Uniform with a strong grip. He grunted as she forced him to look into her blazing eyed, fiery with anger.<br>"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT, ROY! HAVE YOU NO SHAME? YOUR JUST AS BAD AS THAT WOMANIZER FROM SUNAKO NAKAHARAH'S HOUSE! she yelled at him, making him cringe under her grip. Hughes sighed as he watched his boss get owned by a girl half his age and several inches shorter than him. Despite them being really good friends, Hughes knew that Roy was going to get the talk of his life from Guardian because of what he did.  
>"I told you that Guardian would react this way if she found out. She's really ticked." Guardian turned to Hughes and she corrected him. "Oh, I'm much more than just ticked, Hughes...I'M FURIOUS!" she said, turning back to Roy and growl at him, eyes blazing. "If you ever do that to one of my friends again, Roy, I will do more than just yell at you. Understand?"<p>

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Roy said, gulping out the words to Guardian. She didn't think that this was enough though... No, this wasn't nearly enough for her to be satisfied. She let him go and went over to the wall where her shoulder bag was hanging while they were there visiting the Roy and Hughes. She put Reinae's hat in her bag for safe keeping then started looking for something that Roy was gonna hate for sure.  
>"Hughes, please knock Roy for a few minutes," she said as she pulled out a blue miniskirt with silver trim out of her bag.<br>"Are you serious? You're not thinking of...?" Roy said, starting to get even more scared.  
>"Hughes..." Guardian said as Hughes walked up to Roy and whacked him in the back of the neck, making the Colonal fall to the ground, knocked out cold.<br>"Sorry, Roy, but you kind of getting what you deserve," Hughes said as Guardian got ready to do her work.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Roy wasn't too pleased at the situation he was in. He was in the dog house...literally.  
>When Roy woke up, he was sitting in the chair unable to move because he was tied up with heavy ropes in complicated knots in many different ways. It was done this way so he wouldn't be able to get loose in any way possible. He just sat there in the dreaded miniskirt that Hughes had helped Guardian get him into when he was still passed out.<br>But that wasn't the worse of it.  
>He also was being forced into wearing make-up, curtsey of Guardian. He had on a three-type shade of blue eye shadow and black eyeliner around his eyes. Black mascara highlighted his eye line and eyelashes... The rest of his face was a colorful portrait.<br>The apple of his cheeks were given a mixture of light and dark shades of pink and his lips had a hint of a light colored gloss that almost looked invisible. She had also added a few finishing touches of her own: she made him put on a "Team Edward Elric" fan-shirt that some of the Rangers had made. (They had gone a Target shopping spree and bought like four box loads of those dreaded "Twilight: Team Edward" shirts and changed them for the good of mankind. They added Edward Elric's last name and the Alchemy/FMA symbol on the back of the shirts.), they had also dyed his hair bright pink, and gave him a manicure complete with red nail polish.  
>Like it was said before...a colorful portrait that would make the kawaii fangirls pass out from the makeover. All he needed now was some sparkles, but Guardian decided to skip that and be a little merciful. When she was done, she made some alternations on the miniskirt and Team Ed shirt with her alchemy so Roy wouldn't be able to take them off for the entire day.<br>"There. That should do it. I'm going to go check in with the other Rangers. I'll be right back," Guardian said as Hughes started to untie Roy from his 'makeover session'. Roy quickly went over to the window to close the curtains up. He had almost finished when he was suddenly knocked over by a gust of strong wind.

"What the...how did that happen?" Guardian asked as something flew into the room, making smoke curl up near Roy. When they figured out what it was, they all covered their eyes and ducked for cover. The little smoke bomb exploded making a banging sound as more smoke was produced. Guardian coughed from the smoke and tried to clear it out of the room by opening the doors and windows. When she was able to get it all out, she saw Roy on the floor...passed out and burnt to a crisp.

"What the...who in the world did that?" Hughes asked. Guardian walked over to the smoke bomb device and looked it over. It looked like the ones that Reinae used for quick escapes when she was in a jam. A flapping sound of wings broke the silence, making Guardian look out the window. She saw a girl with black wings fly past the Command Center and land near the woods at the edge of Central, a couple of miles away from Ranger HQ.

"Reinae... did you do this?" Guardian asked, as Ed stood at the doorway, panting for breath.  
>"Damn it, she's not here. Hey, have you guys seen Inuyasha anywhere?" he asked.<br>"Why, what's wrong Ed?" Guardian asked, not wanting to hear the answer though.  
>"Well, I tried to find out what happened between her and 'Colonal Sarcasm'...and the next thing I knew, she just left. She was here talking with me and I look away for one minute...and she gone! She just flew away on those black wings of hers..." He stopped talking when he saw that Roy had been flambéed to a crisp. "Whoa!...Did Inuyasha do that?" Ed asked with a shocked look on his face.<br>"I think she did...what do you think we should do, Guardian, Ed? I vote for running away," Hughes said, putting his hand up for a vote.

Guardian thought for a few minutes as she took a deep breath before giving her answer. The minute she said her answer, the fates of all the Rangers and their friends would be changed forever.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_**Deep under the ground of Central command, someone was watching the final stages of his plans being put to the test. He smiled a cruel smile, as knew…that the world was gonna burn and his Era of a better future…**_

_**Was coming. The Promised Day, that he would be given…**_

_**Will be his for the taking!**_

* * *

><p>Ohhhhh, it's getting good. I wonder what Guardian's answer will be…<p>

And the promised day will arrive? Whose promised day? And who was the man under central talking about?

Can't say for sure, but you'll have to keep reading to find out.

~So stay tuned!~


	3. Chapter 3:Guardians choice,follow Reinae

**DISCLAIMER: What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Risembool Rangers any anime references that are said or mentioned. Fullmetal is owned by Arakawa-Sensei and the Risembool Rangers is owned by its respectful creator. Were just big fans of the series and own only the plot and any of our original characters.**

**- - - - - - *Note: Please Read the following **Pretext before you begin this story. (And yes, it's the same way that Clamp uses for xxxHOLIC and _Tsubasa_, so you can tell that this is a cross-over story. I just put it up for the readers to better understand the story.)**

****Pretext: **_**Darkness **__**and **__**Light **_crosses over with _**Promised **__**Hope**_**. **Although it isn't necessary to Read _**Promised **__**Hope **_to understand the events in _**Darkness **__**and **__**Light, **_you'll get to see the same events from different perspectives if you read both series.

Inu: Can't believe were already were already on Chapter Three!

Guardian: I know, feels like yesterday, when we decided to write up those segments on D.A.

Inu: even though I got chapters 1-3 done in about two days?

Guardian: *gasps*THREE CHAPTERS DONE IN TWO NIGHTS? How do you sleep girlie?

Inu: dunno…maybe after 2 or 3am, when I'm done with all my drawings and video gaming times that I put up for D.A. But that's what boring classes at school are for…nap time!

Guardian: I see…anyway in this chapter, were going to find out the decision that I made about what to do with Reinae, so sit back and enjoy chapter three. Inu decided the song choice, for today. *Song for Chapter Inspiration background: **Chevelle****-**** "****The ****Red****"****.***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three:<span>

Guardian's Choice: Following Reinae

Guardian sighed before she gave them her answer. "I'll go talk to her. Hughes, Ed, can you both take Roy to the infirmary and clean him up?"  
>Both of them looked at her with surprised looks on their faces. "Are you sure, Guardian? Can you find her without being able to fly?" Ed asked in concern for his friend. There was a chance that Guardian wouldn't know where Reinae had run off to, but the little Ranger just grinned and nodded at him.<p>

"I'm very sure, Ed. I can run fast, so I should be able to catch up to her and besides…I know where she was flying off to so it's no problem," she explained, giving him a reassuring smile. Ed knew that her mind was made up and gave in with a grin. Guardian returned the grin then turned towards Hughes. But he only nodded in understanding, knowing what she was going to ask him.

"Sure thing, Guardian. He may be the biggest idiot in the world, but he won't die that easily. I'll take him right now. You've got to catch up to your friend…and fast."

"Thanks, Hughes," Guardian said as she started heading for the door.  
>"Your welcome, Guardian…and good luck!" Hughes replied, wishing her luck on locating her friend. She nodded before she ran out of Central Command as fast as she could and navigated through the familiar streets of Central.<p>

She had to catch up with Reinae…hoping that she would find her in time before anything bad happened. But Guardian just pushed those bad thoughts out of her mind, then headed for the woods on the edge of Central.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Reinae settled down in an area surrounded by tall trees. Her feathery black wings gently brought her down to land on a grassy forest floor away from the world of the humans and in her natural element: nature itself. She made her wings disappear using her alchemy and started to walk through the forest.

She loved coming here, smelling the earthy smells of the trees, feeling the grass through her fingers when she touched it…  
>It reminded her of her homeland... the one she had lost so long ago.<p>

But suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps...and they weren't very far from her.

She moved at a quick pace, to get away from the person who was following her, using the trees and brush to hide herself. Suddenly she smelled a familiar scent, one that she recognized right away: Guardian's scent of wild strawberry body lotion.  
>She swore under her breath as started to run, sensing that Guardian was following her, and wandered deeper into depths of the forest.<p>

As she ran away, Reinae started to yell out into the woods, making sure Guardian could hear her. "Guardian, I know you can here me….and I know you're following me. You shouldn't be following me, and, ah, AHAHAHAH !

She never got to finish her sentence as she slipped/tripped over a tree root and fell down the hill, screaming the whole way. Guardian hears a cry and starts to run faster as her heart started racing wildly in fear for her friend.

"_That was Reinae screaming. Something must have happened to her! Hold on, Inuyasha. I'm coming!"_Guardian thought as she ran like the wind, praying that she would make it in time.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Reinae fell on the forest floor with a loud THUD that echoed through the trees around her. She layed there for a few minutes before she pushed herself up off the ground with a painful groan. As she rubbed her arm to work out the kinks in it, she noticed a trail of blood drops that was left behind her. She must have hurt herself tripping over the tree root. She looked at her arm and saw the long cut that ran down her arm that was dripping blood to the ground.

"Great! I left a fricken blood trail for her to follow…" she muttered as she gingerly tried to wipe the blood away and stop it from bleeding. When she couldn't, she growled as she punched a hole in the ground with her bare fist in frustration.

She pulled her hand out from her hole and gasped in horror as it started to transforms into black wolf claws.  
><em>"Oh, NO! NOT AGAIN!"<em> she thought as she tried with all her will power to stop the transformation that was happening to her. Breaking into a run, she yelled with all her might to warn Guardian.

"GUARDIAN… RUN AWAY!"

But it was already too late. The more she ran, the faster the transformation was working its way in her system. She yelled an animalistic roar as the "Dark-Side Curse" broke free.

_The roar was heard throughout the entire forest as it raged it's anger all around. . ._

She raised her clawed hand in the air to launch a fire ball as a warning shot for Guardian to stay away.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Not far from where Reinae was, Guardian tried to look for signs that she was getting close to Reinae's location. _"Come on, Reinae, Let me know you're here…let me know I'm close,"_Guardian thought as she spied something dark and liquidly on the ground. She stared at it in horror when she realized what it was.

"_Oh. No… is that what I think it is? Is that…blood?"_ Guardian thought, as she feared the worst, walking cautiously to the pooled liquid spot. She took a closer look and realized it was blood.  
><em>"Oh my gosh…that's Reinae's blood. She's injured and hurt somewhere,"<em> Guardian thought in horror, then she calms herself down and she begins to pray to herself. _"Please, God, don't let Reinae die! She hurt somewhere in this forest and I need to find her. Please, Daddy, show me where she is, so I can help her with her injury."_

Guardian prayed for a few minutes as she heard a loud animal roar. _"Was that you Reinae? ...If it is, let me know…give me a sign that your ok," she _thought before she spied the fireball that was meant to be a warning shot. She nodded and headed for the direction of where the fireball was shot at._ "Atta Girl, Inuyasha…just hang on for a little bit longer. I'm coming, girlie!" _Guardian raced to her friend, praying that she would make it in time.  
><em><br>X X X X X X X X X X X X X X_

Reinae hears the foot steps and hides behind some bushes. She spied Guardian looking for her among the trees…and something else: pairs of hungry eyes…all pointed at Guardian.  
>Reinae knew what they were: it was a hungry wolf pack…eyeing Guardian as dinner.<p>

_Desperate, Reinae ran in front of Guardian, using the darkness of shadows to make invisible to Guardian's eyes. She moved like a black shadow into the thick set of trees towards the wolves behind the little Ranger.  
><em>

"_**Guardian…"** she says in her deep growlie curse form voice. **"Run away…there's a pack of wolves behind you…"** Guardian stopped searching and heard the voice from behind her. It sounded almost like Inuyasha's voice. **"….And if you don't want to get hurt…"** Reinae continued. **"...you might want to close your eyes…so you don't see me fighting like this…"** Finally, she gets behind Guardian like black smoke in her Dark-side Curse form and attacked the wolf pack with full force._

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

><p>Will Guardian see Reinae fight in the "Dark-Side Curse form?" And what is the "Dark-Side Curse form" anyway?<p>

To find out, you have got to read the next Chapter…SO DON'T MISS IT! ~Stay tuned!~


	4. Author's Note:Hiatus&Discontinued Story

**Author's Note: Hiatus and Discontinued Stories**

**So as I have tried and thought of how to get this story done, but it looks like it won't ever happen anytime soon. So I have decided to put the story on the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase. It will be in that phase for some time until I decide that it should be continued or say otherwise.**

**While the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase is on, I will take the time to maybe do some re-writing, to make it be better, because when I was writing the first time, it wasn't going so well. **

**So I hope maybe a re-write will give it a better change for the best.**

**This isn't the only story that is getting the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase. Many of my other stories are also getting the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase notice. **

**So to any viewers or readers who watch on my page, I apologize with many apologies as best I can, that this is happening to this story and all the others that will be getting the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' notice. **

**But I hope, you will still continue and support the other stories that will still be written. **

**So, again, I apologize and thank you for listening.**

_**~InuyashaMoonlight634~=^_^= **_


End file.
